The present invention relates generally to apparatus for producing concrete reinforced ties or girders and more particularly to equipment for handling and transporting mold forms within which such concrete reinforced ties are made.
In the production of prestressed concrete ties, several pairs of molds or casing forms are generally used in a production technique which involves a certain cyclical procedure. The mold forms are first cleaned and, subsequently, means are installed whereby steel reinforcing elements of the ties may be secured in the molds. Clamping means may be provided and bars into which the clamping means can be threaded may be subsequently installed. Thereafter, the molds are filled with concrete and compressed.
In order to enable quick reuse of the mold forms, the finished ties must be dismantled from the mold forms by rotating the forms through an angle of 180.degree.. Subsequently, the finished ties are placed on special supports whereby the ties may be subjected to finishing operations or treatment such as exposure to a steam bath in order to accelerate the setting of the concrete. The ties are then prestressed after the final hardening of the concrete.
These operations can be extremely time consuming and generally involve a substantial degree of manual labor, even if automated or synchronized systems can be applied and maintained in the production process.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for improved mechanization of the manufacturing apparatus for concrete reinforced ties and to enable production of a qualitatively improved product.